Xyle
Xyle, used to be Kyle Sanchez. He once was just a dude named Kyle, however, during the New School Arc, he gained the letter manipulation ability. He used this on himself to lessen the confusion when speaking on the JFK Fuour Guys Forums as the real Kyle was also on there. He transformed his name, Kyle, into Xyle, which also changed his character for the rest of the series. Background Suspendisse aliquet in dui at pulvinar. Sed nec sodales sem. Quisque at velit dignissim justo ultrices pharetra. Duis consequat sit amet massa in sollicitudin. Suspendisse libero justo, pharetra at dictum sed, fermentum sed risus. Ut bibendum massa finibus rutrum auctor. Donec finibus, neque quis lobortis efficitur, lorem mi tristique ligula, vel egestas odio massa at mi. Phasellus vestibulum pretium quam eget ultrices. Quisque sit amet tellus nibh. Curabitur volutpat nunc eget pretium faucibus. Phasellus et laoreet purus, non efficitur lacus. Duis vulputate feugiat nisi, sed aliquet neque egestas a. Nullam a libero a mi venenatis iaculis ut sed nisl. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam egestas varius felis a malesuada. Vivamus elementum, urna at condimentum lacinia, enim enim tempus ligula, sed lacinia odio risus non risus. Duis posuere sapien vitae lorem convallis egestas. Curabitur molestie tellus quam, euismod condimentum libero tincidunt ut. Mauris tincidunt interdum enim pulvinar sollicitudin. Aliquam mollis, mauris a fermentum dictum, ante est pharetra dolor, nec viverra ante nisi eu mi. Aenean pharetra tincidunt turpis vel rhoncus. Sed sit amet rutrum quam. Sub-heading 1 Suspendisse aliquet in dui at pulvinar. Sed nec sodales sem. Quisque at velit dignissim justo ultrices pharetra. Duis consequat sit amet massa in sollicitudin. Suspendisse libero justo, pharetra at dictum sed, fermentum sed risus. Ut bibendum massa finibus rutrum auctor. Donec finibus, neque quis lobortis efficitur, lorem mi tristique ligula, vel egestas odio massa at mi. Phasellus vestibulum pretium quam eget ultrices. Quisque sit amet tellus nibh. Curabitur volutpat nunc eget pretium faucibus. Phasellus et laoreet purus, non efficitur lacus. Duis vulputate feugiat nisi, sed aliquet neque egestas a. Nullam a libero a mi venenatis iaculis ut sed nisl. Sub-heading 2 Suspendisse aliquet in dui at pulvinar. Sed nec sodales sem. Quisque at velit dignissim justo ultrices pharetra. Duis consequat sit amet massa in sollicitudin. Suspendisse libero justo, pharetra at dictum sed, fermentum sed risus. Ut bibendum massa finibus rutrum auctor. Donec finibus, neque quis lobortis efficitur, lorem mi tristique ligula, vel egestas odio massa at mi. Phasellus vestibulum pretium quam eget ultrices. Quisque sit amet tellus nibh. Curabitur volutpat nunc eget pretium faucibus. Phasellus et laoreet purus, non efficitur lacus. Duis vulputate feugiat nisi, sed aliquet neque egestas a. Nullam a libero a mi venenatis iaculis ut sed nisl Arc Appearances Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam egestas varius felis a malesuada. Vivamus elementum, urna at condimentum lacinia, enim enim tempus ligula, sed lacinia odio risus non risus. Duis posuere sapien vitae lorem convallis egestas. Curabitur molestie tellus quam, euismod condimentum libero tincidunt ut. Mauris tincidunt interdum enim pulvinar sollicitudin. Aliquam mollis, mauris a fermentum dictum, ante est pharetra dolor, nec viverra ante nisi eu mi. Aenean pharetra tincidunt turpis vel rhoncus. Sed sit amet rutrum quam. Suspendisse aliquet in dui at pulvinar. Sed nec sodales sem. Quisque at velit dignissim justo ultrices pharetra. Duis consequat sit amet massa in sollicitudin. Suspendisse libero justo, pharetra at dictum sed, fermentum sed risus. Ut bibendum massa finibus rutrum auctor. Donec finibus, neque quis lobortis efficitur, lorem mi tristique ligula, vel egestas odio massa at mi. Phasellus vestibulum pretium quam eget ultrices. Quisque sit amet tellus nibh. Curabitur volutpat nunc eget pretium faucibus. Phasellus et laoreet purus, non efficitur lacus. Duis vulputate feugiat nisi, sed aliquet neque egestas a. Nullam a libero a mi venenatis iaculis ut sed nisl. Abilities Quisque tristique eros sem, ut molestie justo varius gravida. Donec ac suscipit ex. Aenean sed ligula hendrerit, elementum diam a, auctor magna. Curabitur in auctor sapien, ut vulputate magna. Mauris tempus tristique pellentesque. Praesent molestie sit amet neque non sollicitudin. Fusce et odio a risus molestie dapibus. Aenean et dui id libero bibendum rhoncus. Sed id aliquet tellus, ut fermentum orci. Duis porta sagittis ipsum, ut dapibus est. Nulla sit amet vestibulum risus, non eleifend augue. Donec nulla velit, varius eu erat et, dictum dapibus leo. Donec at enim vel mauris tempor cursus. Ut sed sollicitudin felis. Phasellus sit amet ex vel turpis feugiat maximus. Quisque vitae viverra justo, at elementum urna. Phasellus est sapien, hendrerit ac sapien vitae, viverra sollicitudin metus. Sed ante lectus, tincidunt eget nibh nec, lobortis ultrices neque. Maecenas eu est est. Ut eget justo sit amet risus facilisis egestas. Nullam ornare magna non mi placerat tincidunt. Sed iaculis ligula scelerisque nisi aliquam efficitur. Quisque eu pharetra diam, sed convallis quam.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Past Members